


Day 2: Hero/Villain

by gorgawesome



Series: Shance Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Lance has pretty eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: What's a hero to do when a pretty boy flirts with him after being rescued?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I know I did the prompts out of order, but... ummm... It's because the first two can be read as a pair....? Haha, who am I kidding, I messed up XDD But heck, it all kinda works out, no?
> 
> I am absolute garbage at fight scenes TT_TT *hides*

It was a unusually calm day in the city of Arus. The sun was high in the sky and shining bright, chasing away the chilly breeze of autumn which ruffled hair and scarves of the civilians passing by under Shiro's watchful gaze. It was moments like these that made it all worth it. All the battles and struggles to contain the villainous and criminal element plaguing the lovely city. These moments of peace were rare as crime never took a day off, but it did sometimes take a break.

"Heeeeelp!!!"

Shiro stood sharply, looking down below at the marketplace from the rooftop where he had been resting. There were many people there, all shopping for Thanksgiving, milling through the numerous shops lining the street. The people were scattered, all tripping over themselves to get away from the beast of a man who thrashed the front of a cafe and was currently holding a civilian in his grasp.

Crime never took a break for long.

"Stop screaming, or you're gonna get it!" The villain snarled at the young man struggling in his grip.

"Oh yeah? Well... I think it's actually you who's gonna get it." The hostage smirked when he saw Shiro land in front of them. The villain growled and took a step back, tightening his grip around the human's fragile neck that bit more, cutting off any further sassy remarks from him. "You're mighty mouthy for a hostage." He growled, eyeing the hero in front of him.

Shiro's eyes flicked between the mountain of a man and his hostage.

"I thought I put you away, Sendak." Shiro said, remaining still, not wanting to provoke the purple, furred mutant into hurting his hostage. He watched the young man, how his cheeks were red, still able to breathe, but struggling in the grip of Sendak's massive hand.

"Yes, but not for long." Sendak smirked. "I will always get out, hero. Your puny prisons can't hold me."

"Well, than I'll just have to keep putting you away." Shiro sighed, before his eyes narrowed, glowing purple along with his right arm.

He moved faster than Sendak could blink, gripping the monstrous villain's arm and sending purple shocks across it, making it twitch and release the hostage. The boy was smart and quickly scrambled away from the scene, coughing as he greedily gulped air into his lungs.

"You know you can't beat me, Sendak." Shiro slammed his human fist into Sendak's stomach, forcing the breath out of him. He jumped back, raising his arms to block a wild blow from the other, before rushing in again. They exchanged a few blows, Shiro faster, even though Sendak was marginally stronger, if only due to the size he had over the hero.

The fight hardly lasted five minutes, Shiro getting inside Sendak's defenses and slamming him to the ground. He knocked the other out with a sharp jab against his pressure point, his breath coming out only a little harsher than before as he got off of the purple giant and looked over the damage Sendak caused. The authorities won't like this. And they already had it out for him and his vigilante activities.

He startled when he felt someone crash against his back, looking around to find the head of soft, brown hair pressed against his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you so much." The boy was shaking and Shiro relaxed, feeling bad for what the young man had to go through.

"Not a problem. But you should probably get out of here, before the authorities get here if you don't want to be questioned." He said gently, trying to turn around in the boy's hold. He had a surprisingly firm grip though and refused to let go, which wasn't leaving Shiro with a lot of options. "Kid... Hey, we gotta get out of here." He said, patting the hand fisted in the fabric of his vest. The boy took in a shuddering breath and nodded, loosening his grip so Shiro could turn around. "Hold on, ok?" He said and the boy looked up at him for the first time, eyes wide and so incredibly blue. Shiro was lost in them for a split second, before he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and took off.

The young man screamed as they flew up to the top of the building where Shiro had been watching the marketplace from before Sendak made an appearance. Shiro touched down carefully, chuckling at the way the young man was clinging to him. "It's alright, we're on solid ground. I hope you're not scared of heights." He said, coaxing the boy to look up at him. God, but he had gorgeous eyes.

"No, no I'm ok with heights." The boy smiled, though he still held tightly onto Shiro.

Shiro smiled back, patting his back. "That's good, uhh..."

"Lance."

"Right. Lance. You're alright? He didn't hurt you?" Shiro asked, cupping Lance's cheek to check him over.

Lance chuckled, shaking his head when Shiro let go of his face. "No, I'm fine. Thanks to you. You're my hero."

Those eyes looked up at Shiro, hooded and dark, and Shiro felt frozen in the moment. "It's- It's no problem. It's what I do." Shiro stumbled over his words, clearing his throat as Lance continued to smile up at him in that soft way he did.

"Still... I wish there was something I could do for you in return, but..." Lance sighed, his hands snaking their way up Shiro's chest to rest on his shoulders and suddenly their closeness became so much more intimate than it had been a moment ago. Shiro's breath caught at the way Lance bit at his lip, the way Lance's fingers traced up along his neck, curling around the back of his head. "I only have this to give to you, if you don't mind." Lance said in an airy whisper.

Shiro was flustered, blushing and barely breathing as he stared down at Lance with wide eyes. He was so distracted that he hadn't realized Lance was leaning in closer until their lips were almost touching.

"I can take you home!" He said, sharp and too loud as he pushed Lance back, a fiery blush on his cheeks. "Um, if you like... I mean, you were so shaken earlier." Shiro continued to trip while Lance smiled that soft, inviting smile, his hands a searing point of contact wherever they touched his skin.

"Sure, I'd really appreciate it." Lance chuckled.

Shiro nodded and pulled Lance back in against him. "Ok, just... Hold on, just like before." He said, thankful that he sounded a little more steady and assured than he felt.

 

Shiro held Lance as he flew him across the city, following the young man's directions, until they arrived in front of a quaint brownstone in one of the quieter neighborhoods of the city. He let go of Lance and felt oddly disappointed when Lance relinquished his hold on the hero as well. "Really, thank you for everything." Lance said, brushing his fingers through his short hair. "I hope I see you around." He added and leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Shiro's cheek, before the man could even blink.

Shiro watched, frozen and flushed as Lance ran up the few steps to the front door and unlocked it. He turned around to wave 'bye' to Shiro, smiling when Shiro waved awkwardly back and closed the door, disappearing inside. The hero turned away, taking to the sky again. Though he flew aimlessly, thinking of pretty, blue eyes and tracing the spot where Lance kissed him with his fingers. He hoped to see the boy again sometime too.

 

Lance sighed, leaning against the door, waiting for Shiro to leave. Once the man was gone, he released a breath and looked around the brightly painted and cluttered hallway, thankful that there seemed to be nobody home. He went to the kitchen, figuring he might as well make himself a sandwich as he opened his mind up to report back to Zarkon and request pickup.

'I take it the mission was a success?' The deep voice of the Galra's mastermind whispered inside his mind.

'As always, my master' Lance responded, tapping his foot idly while he waited for the bread to toast, scratching at his lips, until the peel that was covering his lips started to come off. He took the peel with Shiro's DNA and put it in a sterile container for safe keeping.

'Good. I will be awaiting your return' The man said, before his influence vacated Lance's mind, leaving the telepath to feel for Sendak.

'I hope you managed to not get your ass in jail. I need an extraction.'

A low growl was sent back to him across the mind-link, making Lance's lips curl into a smirk.

'No. Where are you?' Sendak grunted back, sending along a vision of what he saw, placing him on the edges of the marketplace, the lights of the police cars bouncing off the windows.

'Honestly? I have no idea. Some house in the East Side. I'd prefer to get out of here before the owners come back home.' Lance said, leaving the bread to toast while he went out to show Sendak where he was, looking around the street and for the house number.

'Fine. I'll be there soon.'

\-----

Lance sighed as he watched Shiro fight another villain through his binoculars, Thace and Sendak flanking him, waiting for his go-ahead.

"That man makes me want to get in trouble just so he will hold me in his big, strong arms some more." The spy purred dreamily.

Sendak grunted in disgust, his face pinched, while Thace frowned down at the human. "Blue, focus please."

"Yes, yes." Lance giggled in response, licking his lips as he kept watch on Shiro.

Maybe someday...


End file.
